die_hard_scenariofandomcom-20200214-history
M
M (Possible Real Name: "Olivia Mansfield") is a supporting heroic protagonist who is the Head of Secret Intelligence Service MI6 and who appears in various James Bond films form 1995 to 2012. She appears in the Pierce Brosnan era of films GoldenEye, Tomorrow Never Dies, The World Is Not Enough and Die Another Day. She appears in the Daniel Craig era's films Casino Royale, Quantum of Solace and Skyfall as well and is portrayed in all appearances by actress Dame Judi Dench. GoldenEye She makes her debut in GoldenEye, after Bill Tanner, her Chief of Staff, refers to her as "the evil queen of numbers", given her reputation at that stage for relying on statistics and analysis rather than impulse and initiative. Bond, having just returned from his evaluation and attempt to stop a prototype helicopter from being stolen, warns him that M, who had just came in, was behind them which she soon responds to Tanner's "Evil Queen of Numbers" jab by telling him that when she wants to hear sarcasm she'll listen to her own children. After the first GoldenEye satellite was set off and the three MIGs that were sent to intercept an emergency call, this got M and Bond to talk in her office. She offers him a drink and rejects her predecessor's cognac and gives him bourbon and ice. During the briefing, M knows Bond doesn't trust her and that she thinks Bond is a "sexist, misogynist dinosaur, a relic of the Cold War." After the briefing, M wishes him good luck and to come back alive. Tomorrow Never Dies M is briefly seen at the beginning of the film and by this point displays some mild emotional attachment to Bond after 007 makes a narrow escape having just defused an arms bazaar at a Russian border involving a trade off of two Soviet nuclear torpedoes mounted on an L-39 Albatros. The World Is Not Enough She sends Bond to recover some money for an old friend and when he came back successfully, she introduces the friend as Sir Robert King and as King went to get his money, she and Bond drink to Bond's successful mission, which is soon cut short when Bond discovers the ice in his drink had dissolved into foam and a weird substance was on his hands, he soon runs out of the office and has Moneypenny to try and stop King, but it was too late and an explosion goes off in the evidence room, killing King and damaging a part of MI6. Bond tried to arrest the assassin but the woman commits suicide by blowing the hot-air balloon she commandeered and Bond soon fractured his left shoulder. After the funeral and comforting a tearful Elektra King, she puts Bond on the inactive roster due to his injury and MI6 relocates to Scotland. After Bond seduces Dr. Molly Warmflash into giving him a clean bill of health, she briefs Bond about terrorist Renard, who previously kidnapped Elektra, was still alive after an attempt on his life by 009 who was sent to try and rescue Elektra, but she had already escaped after killing two of her captors. Renard was shot in the head but survived, the bullet lodged in his brain made him feel no pain, taste or smell. Later, Elektra called M and informed her that Bond left her alone and killed her head of security, she has M sent to her location. Later, M talked with Bond about Elekta but warns her that she might have Stockholm syndrome. After Bond and Dr. Christmas Jones were thought to have been killed in Elektra's pipeline, she gives M a present, her father's pin. She soon has her men kill M's men that were present and before she took her, M managed to slap Elektra but was soon taken for revenge. Elektra ends up kidnapping M since the latter was the one who convinced King's father to not pay her ransom. While held captive in Maiden's Tower, Istanbul, she was visited by Renard who gave her a clock to watch as she will be killed on Christmas Day. She soon felt something in her pocket and finds the locator card that Bond gave her when the plutonium was stolen. She tries to get the clock closer to her but accidentally makes it fall. Later, she fooled Elektra into placing the clock to the bars of her cell, giving M the chance to trace her location to Bond. Bond and Jones were caught but Bond escaped thanks to Valentin Zukovsky's intervening before his death. Bond managed to grab King's M1911 and chases after her and M yells to Bond, who manages to stop in time to shoot the lock off her cell, while chasing after Elektra. After Bond coldly killed Elektra, she sees him stroke the dead girl's hair before he runs out to stop Renard from using Zukovsky's nephew's submarine. Later, near the end of the film, she observes R trying to find Bond and Jones after they stopped Renard, managed to find them in a room, making out, causing R to press the "Esc" button and lies to her, saying it was an error. Agent Under Fire/Nightfire Various earlier likeness of her persona are used in both video game spin-offs. Die Another Day When long haired and bearded Bond was rescued from Korea after 14 months of torture, M thinks Bond spitted out secrets out to them. She also informs him that Zao, who was exchanged for Bond, killed three Chinese agents and before she left, she fires Bond and has him to be sent to an evaluation center to see if he was still useful, but later that night, Bond escaped. After Bond pursued Zao to Cuba and attacked a genetic clinic, the NSA director, Damian Falco, who was also present when Bond was freed, thinks she had Bond escape. Later on, after Bond won a fencing match with Gustav Graves, M had a letter sent to the fencing club, revealing a key to an old train station where she rehires Bond. In the recently promoted Q's training simulation, she is simulated to have been held hostage and Bond and Charles Robinson try to rescue her but Robinson is (falsely) killed and Bond killed two of the terrorists that were also in the room. In an attempt to kill the last terrorist, who is holding M, Bond shoots the terrorist's hand, giving M a flesh wound and giving Bond the chance to kill him. Later, she briefs Miranda Frost, who is working undercover as Graves' publicist for work experience that she will see Bond in Iceland. Later after Bond killed Zao and rescued NSA Agent Jinx, who was also in Iceland to kill Zao, M and the NSA director breifly talk before Bond and Jinx came in, saying that Frost and Graves (actually Colonel Moon) were both on the same fencing team and they send the two agents to kill Graves. After the destruction of Graves' plane and the death of Graves and Frost, M watches as the director just gets out a cigarette and lights it. Everything or Nothing M's voice is briefly heard during her overhead briefing for Bond before his missions. Casino Royale In this new continuity, M implies that she has worked for MI6 for some time, at one point muttering, "Christ, I miss the Cold War". After hearing how Bond had broke into an embassy and killed Mollaka, she furiously told Bond (who broke into her apartment to use her laptop) that he'd been assigned to question him, not to kill him. When she asked Bond how he knew where she lived, she threatened to kill him should he utter her name. Claiming it was too early to promote him to '00' status, Bond reassured her that 00s have short lives. After calming down a little, she tells Bond that she needs him out of her sight and to take a vacation. As Bond walked to the elevator, she tells him not to break in again. She was seen sleeping with an unknown man (probably her husband) when her assistant Villiers rudely called her in the middle of the night. Claiming he was going to share Bond's holiday plans, he reassures her that Bond was looking at Alex Dimitrios using her username and password. When Bond called from Miami International Airport she wondered why he was there but Villiers soon realised that Mollaka's replacement was going to destroy the Skyfleet prototype. After Bond stopped him and a misunderstanding with Miami police, M went over to the Bahamas to talk with Bond, who was observing the dead body of Solange Dimitrios and told him that Dimitrios worked as a middleman. She also informed him that Le Chiffre had lost over $100 million for Bond's intervening and he has now placed a poker game at Casino Royale in an attempt to recover it. Placing Bond in the game to replace Bliss, she presumably hired Vesper Lynd to keep an eye on Bond. Later on, after Bond managed to win after an attempted poisoning, M was received a resignation note from Bond and called him, asking if he was going to deposit the winnings. After Vesper committed suicide, she informed 007 that she had a French Algerian boyfriend named Yusef Kabira. Quantum (not known until next film) blackmailed her when he was kidnapped, threatening to kill him if she refuse to cooperate. Unbeknownst to her, Vesper left Mr. White's phone number to Bond and at the end of the film, 007 shot Mr. White in the leg and arrested him. Quantum of Solace M ends up spending most of the film trying to work around the fact that her one trusted agent can get his assigned mission done all while he goes rogue. At the end of the film, she is rather impressed with how he uncovered the whole Quantum conspiracy involving Vesper and Mr. White's associates. Blood Stone She is seen at the beginning trying to get a general to stop a fundraiser that a terrorist is planning on destroying, but the general ignores her and has her to have faith and trust in the general. Later when Bond stops the bomb, the general thinks they were fireworks and M congratulates 007 and orders a drink for him. Skyfall Some time before Skyfall, presumably years, her husband passed away on unknown sickness or old age and she moved to a different house, presumably to try and move on. During the scene where Bond is given a box containing a Royal Doulton bulldog wrapped in a British flag, that usually sits on M's desk. The inscription reads: ‘From the Estate of Olivia Mansfield Bequeathed to James Bond’. This is presumably M's real name. The character is at the center of the film's plot. The plot revolves around former MI6 agent turned terrorist Raoul Silva trying to get revenge by killing his former boss, who sold him out to the Chinese when she discovered he was engaging in activities outside his authority by hacking the Chinese without authorization. It is curious to note that during the course of Casino Royale, M at one point makes the comment "...these bastards want your head, and I am seriously considering feeding you to them" to Bond when he goes outside his authority by shooting up an embassy, possibly making a veiled reference to what she had done to the former Tiago Rodriguez many years earlier. M was on the verge of retiring by Gareth Mallory, but she turns it down, thinking he is firing her and left the meeting early and along the way, they were stopped by a roadblock and when M went to complain to the police, an explosion goes off in MI6, killing eight of her people and resorting them to go underground. One night, when she came home, she was about to have a drink, but then she hears a bottle lid popping and she turns to see James Bond, silhouetted in the dark. M soon asked the agent, who was presumed dead three months earlier "Where the hell have you been?" Which Bond replies "Enjoying death." Asking to report for duty, she turned on the light to see the agent, bearded and drinking, she doesn't apologize for the miss shot that hit Bond and has him evaluated (and a shower). She also told him that his house was sold when he was presumed dead and his stuff is in storage. After saying he will find a hotel, she quips "Well, you're bloody well not sleeping here." After Bond failed all his tests, she lies and tells him that he passed and when the shrapnel from Bond's wound was identified, leading them to Patrice, she orders him to find and interrogate Patrice. She was soon sent a YouTube clip of five MI6 Agents and had Bill Tanner to get them out. When three agents were killed, Mallory orders M to come to an inquiry. When Bond arrests Silva, she visits him and tells him that she will remove his memorial plaque off the very wall Silva attacked. Leaving Bond and Q to try and decode Silva's laptop, she went to the inquiry. During the inquiry, Tanner tries to tell her to leave as Silva escaped but she refuses and when it gets more complicating, Mallory asks for M to speak and they allow her. After quoting Tennyson, the inquiry was soon under attacked by Silva and when he tries to shoot her, Mallory saves her by taking the bullet to his shoulder. M was soon carried out of the inquiry by Tanner, only for her car to start driving off and Bond behind the wheel. When they went to a storage container, she thinks that they are hiding in it, but Bond rephrases her that he is only changing cars. After seeing Bond's Aston Martin DB5, she thinks of it as "inconspicuous". After saying the car wasn't comfortable, Bond threatens to eject her but soon rethinks and keeps driving. Along the way, Bond stopped and they looked at an empty field in Scotland, where Bond grew up. Asking how old Bond was when his parents died, he doesn't answer and she soon replies "Orphans always make the best recruits." continuing along, they stop at Bond's family home and upon looking around, they are confronted by a shotgun wielding old man, who recognizes James and lowers his gun. Bond introduces Kincade to M and they explain why they were in Skyfall Lodge and they answered that some men will come kill them, but they will kill them first. Being shortly armed, Bond gives her his Walther PPK while he has his father's hunting rifle. She helps set some traps by breaking light bulbs and replacing them with nails and Kincade's shotgun shells. Later during the attack, she tried to shoot one of the men but was hit in her hip, dropping the gun in the process and Bond manages to save her and asked if she was hurt but she dismissed it. She was soon told by Bond to run down a priest's hole that Kincade showed her earlier and attempts to flee to the estate's chapel. Silva meanwhile makes his way to the chapel and forces his gun into M's hand where he begs her to kill them both. Bond arrives and kills Silva, but M collapses from her earlier wound and dies, but before she dies she tells Bond that she chose something right and that was hiring Bond for work and trusting him. Her position as head of MI6 is taken by Mallory. She left Bond her Bulldog Ornament. Category:James Bond franchise characters Category:GoldenEye characters Category:Tomorrow Never Dies characters Category:The World is Not Enough characters Category:Die Another Day characters Category:Casino Royale (2006) characters Category:Quantum of Solace characters Category:Skyfall characters Category:Heroes Category:Female characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Characters Category:Book characters Category:Federal agents Category:Spies Category:Videogame characters